Boundaries
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden. Dan feels things are getting out of hand with Maddy and Rhydian's relationship, and Mrs Vaughn has been contacted by social services about Rhydian's adoption. The adults decide to put boundaries in place, and humiliate the cubs for a laugh.


Wolfblood

Boundaries

 **Author's Note: Yes, here it is. The long awaited sequel to Forbidden. I'm so sorry this took so long, but I've literally just started writing this as soon as the idea struck me. I was planning to write the third 'Best Date Ever' story first, but ideas for that are currently nonexistent. I'll get something soon though. That's not too much of a problem.**

It was early morning when Maddy walked downstairs. As her body adjusted to being awake so unusually early on a Sunday, defying all logic and reason, she noticed that it wasn't just any old British day. The sun was actually out. It streamed through the panes of glass in the back sliding doors from between the branches of the trees. The dew on the leaves refracted the sunlight at different angles, causing the carpet to be bathed in a beautiful sea of mini rainbows. Maddy relaxed back on the sofa and let her hair drape over the back, causing it to glow in the rainbows of light. Letting out a contented sigh, she relaxed properly. She'd planned to put the TV on, but she honestly couldn't be bothered now.

It was about twenty minutes later when Emma came downstairs herself. As soon as she reached the bottom, she caught sight of her cub leaning back on the sofa, fast asleep and bathed in the morning light. To her, this was one of the rewards of being a parent. She had a beautiful cub that had great friends and a wonderful boyfriend. But most of all, it dawned on her that she was slightly jealous. Maddy could catch the light and look stunning. If Emma's mother had seen that in her, she'd never once said it to her before. Silently, Emma reached into her dressing gown pocket and pulled out her phone. She swiped the screen upwards to access her camera and quickly took the picture. Unfortunately, her first attempt cut off the top half of Maddy's head. Emma mentally cursed. This was that moment when you want to take a photo of your daughter, but she's the only one out of everyone in the house who knows how to take good photos. Emma's second attempt was better though. She got most of Maddy's head and managed to get a good angle on how the light hit her hair. It was a bit blurrier than she wanted, but she knew it was probably the best she was going to get. It was just as well she got the picture when she did, because at that moment Maddy slid to the side. Her head hit the cushion, waking her up instantly.

"Good morning, Maddy." Emma said, causing her to jolt and turn rapidly to see Emma standing by the doors to the back garden.

"You okay then?" Maddy asked, picking herself up as quickly as possible and embarrassed that she'd just been caught sleeping on the sofa.

"I don't know why you're embarrassed." Emma could read Maddy like a book after sixteen years. "You're in your own home and it's a Sunday. You're well within your rights to relax. What were you doing up this early anyway? You don't usually crawl out from your den until nearly mid day."

"I had the sun in my eyes." Maddy grumbled.

"Don't complain. It's really nice to see it." Emma said.

"I know; we don't see it enough." Maddy replied. "My only complaint is that it woke me up early on a Sunday. Sundays are always lazy days for me." Just as Emma was about to reply, the doorbell rang. Maddy got up to answer it, only to catch Rhydian's unmistakable scent. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door.

"How the hell do you do this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Rhydian's face was a mask of sheer confusion.

"You're awake, dressed and round here at the crack of dawn on a Sunday when I've literally just woken up!" Maddy said it as though it was obvious.

"Maddy, it's eleven thirty-two for god's sake. It's nearly lunch time." Rhydian's confused expression hadn't budged.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Maddy's mind boggled at the show of stupidity Rhydian was displaying. How could he not understand that lunchtime on a Sunday was wake-up time for her?

"I still don't get it." Rhydian shook his head in an attempt to dispel some of the confusion. "When I was in the care home, they would ground us if we were up any later than six on a Sunday."

"That's inhuman!" If sudden knowledge had a force, Maddy's head would have exploded right then. Without wasting a second, she ushered him inside. Come with me, right now." Maddy took Rhydian by the hand and led him up the stairs into her room. In truth, she'd been looking for an excuse to get some time alone with him. This was just the perfect opportunity. As soon as she'd shut the door, she pulled him in and kissed him fiercely. When they broke apart, she smiled cheekily.

"What is it?" Rhydian asked.

"You're having problems thinking straight after that, aren't you?" Maddy grinned. Rhydian had to pause for a second.

"Can you repeat the question?" he asked.

"Do you know why that is?" Maddy asked, her grin getting wider still.

"I'm honestly not sure, but I'm fairly certain that wasn't the question you first asked." Rhydian was clearly on a giddy high after the kiss, just like she was.

"It's because your body started to relax." Maddy told him. "Your thought processes start to close down because you're only focused on kissing." Taking Rhydian's hand again, Maddy led him over to the bed and pushed him backwards gently so that he ended up sitting down. Rhydian was confused. Normally, someone pushing him like that would have made him wolf out, but this just left a burning feeling where Maddy's hand made contact with his chest. Why did he feel so calm when his heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour?

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to relax." Maddy said, gently easing him down so that he was lying on her bed with his legs hanging off the side of it. Before he knew it, her mouth was on his again. Their lips were pressed together as Rhydian's wolf started to emerge. Quickly, Maddy broke the kiss and eased herself down to lie next to him. Once she was lying with him, she moved up and started to massage his shoulders.

"What..." Rhydian was lost for words.

"Don't question it, just relax. Let the wolf go." Maddy whispered to him. Slowly, the black veins receded back up Rhydian's arms. Once again, his lips met Maddy's and that feverish burning feeling enveloped him. The fact the room had Maddy's scent all over it helped. The scent was overpowering and told his wolf the presence of his mate was near. It instantly calmed him down.

"I love you." Rhydian muttered as an odd feeling of tiredness washed over him from out of nowhere.

"I love you too." Maddy replied, yawning softly. Giving him one last peck on the lips, she nuzzled into the side of Rhydian's neck as they let sleep take them together.

Line Break!

Two hours later, Emma stood at the sink getting a glass of wine. She wouldn't normally have wine so early in the morning, but she just felt like it then. Dan walked downstairs with a face like thunder, causing her to look up abruptly.

"Good morning to you too, love." Emma said as she sat down at the table.

"Have you seen our daughter lately?" Dan growled.

"Yeah, she dragged Rhydian upstairs two hours ago." Emma said nonchalantly.

"And you're fine with that?" Emma could tell Dan was really close to losing his temper.

"As I said before, they're teenagers and provided they know what's sensible there's no trouble."

"What about him coming round at this ungodly hour?" Dan protested.

"Apparently they used to be grounded at the care home if they were up later than six on a Sunday." Emma told him.

"That's inhuman!" If sudden knowledge had a force, Dan's head would have exploded right then.

"Like father like daughter." Emma muttered.

"I'm so glad you agree with me." Dan joked.

"Dan, they slept together the night Mrs Vaughn barred Rhydian from seeing her, so I think it's a bit too late to stop them from doing that. It actually looked quite adorable the way she was just laid there next to him." Emma said.

"Next to each other is one thing. It's the fact that she's laying on him like a blanket that gets me."

"Okay, so maybe we need to have a bit of a talk with the pair of them and put some boundaries in place." Emma replied. "I'll ring Mrs Vaughn and ask her to come over. That's not a problem"

"I think our first rule needs to be that if Rhydian sleeps over then he sleeps on the sofa." Dan said. "I hear the shops have a great sale on those really soft blankets and pillows we both loved, and Rhydian can have those old scratchy ones because we don't want him getting too comfortable."

"Daniel Smith, you are really intolerant." Emma snapped, whacking him on the arm. "Besides, I think he initially came over to ask Maddy if she wanted to go running or something."

"Who would go running this early on a Sunday?" Dan clearly couldn't wrap his head around it.

"It's one in the afternoon! That's late in the day for Rhydian!" Emma said, basically repeating herself.

"It just makes no sense." Dan scratched his head before getting himself an orange juice. He couldn't be bothered right now. He'd worry about it when he was more awake. He knew full well he needed to be much more awake to understand this.

Line Break!

Rhydian's eyes drifted open to see Maddy sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his chest. Just then, she breathed out, causing warm air to stab through his top and giving the nerves in his chest a pleasurable burning tickle. Unfortunately, he burst out laughing on impulse causing her to jolt awake and lift her head revealing a small dark patch on his shirt where she'd drooled in her sleep.

"What's going on?" she asked drowsily.

"That tickled." Rhydian admitted.

"You are such a child at times." Maddy teased playfully.

"So you're not ticklish?" Rhydian asked, slowly snaking his hands around behind Maddy. Unaware of what he was doing, she sat up and pulled herself closer, straddling him before she pulled him in for a kiss.

"No, I'm not ticklish." Maddy said, leaning her forehead against his. Just then, Rhydian used one hand to pull her closer while the other one started tickling her just behind the ribs.

"Are you sure?" Maddy knew she was busted, but she was laughing too hard to care.

"Get off, Rhydian!" she laughed. "I give you a wake up kiss and this is how you repay me?"

"I only do this when you lie to me." Rhydian said as he carried on tickling without mercy.

"Now I know why the gremlins in the stories Mum used to tell me were all male." Maddy growled as she grabbed Rhydian's hands and pushed him back down on the bed before locking their lips together again.

"Why was it?" Rhydian asked between kisses.

"It was because boys are annoying as hell!" With that, she relaxed into Rhydian as their kisses became more passionate. Rhydian's hands rested on her lower ribs as she pulled him closer. Just as Maddy was about to properly lose herself in the moment, she heard someone climbing the stairs. The teen wolves flew apart instantly, only for Emma to walk in.

"Does either of you two want food?" she asked.

"Mum, there's such a thing as knocking!" Maddy said.

"Sorry pet, I just thought you two would be hungry right about now." Emma replied. By the way, Mrs Vaughn's coming over later. We want to have a talk with the pair of you."

"Who exactly is 'we'?" Rhydian asked.

"It's Mrs Vaughn plus Dan and I." Emma told him. "And Maddy, I would get dressed before she arrives."

"I suppose I'd better." Maddy muttered.

"There's bacon in the frying pan right now. How would bacon, sausage and black pudding be for everyone?" Emma asked.

"That sounds great, thanks Mum." Maddy replied. As Emma left, Maddy got off the bed and walked over to her wardrobe.

"I think I'll just go and wait outside." Rhydian said, quickly walking out the room as Maddy started pulling her nightie over her head.

"He'll never change." Maddy muttered to herself as she looked through her wardrobe deciding what to wear. In the end, she just grabbed some regular jeans and one of her red t-shirts. She emerged from her room to see Rhydian sitting by the door.

"Come on, let's get some food. My stomach's growling and I can smell it from here!" he said.

"You didn't have to sit and wait for me." Maddy giggled.

"It's polite to wait for people." Rhydian replied defensively.

"You're such a gentleman." Maddy said sarcastically. "Seriously though, you didn't even have to go outside."

"You are so naive." Rhydian growled. "I think if I stayed in there, your parents would have had something to say." Rhydian stood up and took Maddy's hand. As their fingers interlaced, a smile spread across Maddy's face. "What is it?" Rhydian asked.

"It's nothing." Maddy replied they made their way downstairs. He could hear her heart thudding at ninety miles an hour, so he knew something was up.

"I can tell there's something on your mind." Rhydian said. "Don't try and hide it."

"I just feel really happy when I'm with you." Maddy told him. They sat next to each other at the table. Maddy's hand rested in Rhydian's as they locked ankles under the table where Emma couldn't see. Emma didn't even have to turn around to know they'd arrived, so she immediately put the food on the plates and put it in front of them.

"Thanks, Emma." Rhydian said as he tucked in. As they ate quietly and enjoyed each other's company, there was a knock at the door. Emma answered it to find Mrs Vaughn on the doorstep. She invited her in, but Rhydian could tell Mrs Vaughn was edgy. The last time she'd been in the Smiths' house, she hadn't enjoyed the way it'd turned out. There'd been a lot of bad blood fuelling that conversation and the whole affair had led to tears. Rhydian was still shaken from when she'd tried to ban him from seeing Maddy. If she only knew the truth about who and what he and Maddy really were, the whole affair could have been avoided.

"Finish up, kids. We'll talk once you've eaten." Emma called.

"Thanks for giving Rhydian lunch." Mrs Vaughn said to her.

"It's breakfast for Maddy, so I thought I'd better." Emma said.

"You have breakfast this late in the day?" Mrs Vaughn couldn't believe it.

"This is early for us on a Sunday." Emma explained. Maddy and Rhydian finished and Rhydian took their plates over. Maddy went over to the fridge and took out two cans of 7up.

"Mum, the fridge cut out again!" she called.

"For god's sake, I need to get us a new one!" Emma fumed. "It's okay, Maddy; I'll do the usual." She stormed over and gave the fridge a firm kick. After a second or two, there was an electronic hum and it started back up.

"It might be a bit warm." Maddy said, handing the can to Rhydian.

"Don't warm cans explode sometimes?" Rhydian asked as he took it.

"That's just a myth." Maddy replied.

"Okay then." Rhydian said. In unison, they popped the ring pulls on the cans, only for Maddy's can to explode. The sharp edge of one of the pieces sliced into her hand, causing her to let out a string of four letter words as 7up painfully entered the wound.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, gasping as she saw the size of the wound. Maddy's left hand was dripping with a mixture of blood and fizzy drink.

"Let's get you sorted out." Rhydian said, all but picking her up and carrying her. They raced to the bathroom where Emma kept the first aid kit. Rhydian ripped off a large amount of toilet paper and held it to Maddy's hand while he used his other hand to unravel some bandages.

"What's that for?" she asked. "I can just transform and then transform back. I'll be good as new if I do that."

"How would we explain that to Mrs Vaughn?" Rhydian asked as he held the bandage to the cut to get some of Maddy's blood on it. "As far as she's concerned, we're just two teenage human lovers who heal at normal speed. If you come back down with a bandage on your hand, she won't see the cut and she won't be any the wiser."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Maddy admitted. Once Rhydian was satisfied that there was enough blood on the bandage, he took it away. Maddy started to transform.

"Is everything okay, kids?" Mrs Vaughn called through the door, startling them.

"Yeah, it's all fine." Rhydian said as he tried to quietly ease the bolt on the door across so there was no risk of her opening it and seeing a young female wolf in the bathroom.

"How is she?" Mrs Vaughn asked as Maddy finished transforming and waited for a second before starting to change back.

"We're getting there." Rhydian called back as he sat Maddy back on the seat and wrapped the bandage around her hand, moving it over slightly so that the bloody patch rested over the scar that now sat where the wound had been.

"Rhydian, have you locked the door?" Mrs Vaughn called through sharply as she rattled the knob.

"Is it stuck again?" Maddy said, adding a stressed edge to her voice and keeping it loud enough to mask the sound of Rhydian sliding the bolt back across. Mrs Vaughn pushed hard against it, not wanting Maddy and Rhydian stuck in the bathroom unsupervised. She didn't realise that it would open normally this time and ploughed through it before landing in the bathtub. Rhydian hauled her out and brushed her off before walking over and leaning against the basin.

"Is it still bleeding?" Mrs Vaughn asked Maddy once she'd regained her composure and what little dignity she could.

"Not so much now." Maddy replied, holding up her hand to show the blood stain on the bandage.

"You can both join us downstairs when you're ready." Mrs Vaughn said. "There's so much I could say about the last five minutes right now, but I honestly can't be bothered."

"Do you want a hand down the stairs?" Rhydian asked. "Your legs may be a bit rubbery."

"I'm just fine, thank you, Rhydian." Mrs Vaughn said, determined to prove that the incident hadn't shaken her at all. She made it down about two stairs before her legs gave out and sent her head over heels to the bottom.

"Oh my god, we need to grab her!" Maddy yelled. Emma and Dan had already made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you okay, Leona?" Emma asked.

"I think we'd better start talking before anything else happens." Mrs Vaughn muttered.

"I think we'd better." Rhydian said as he picked Maddy up and carried her down the stairs bridal style. Maddy's cheeks turned a deep crimson at being carried down the stairs in front of her parents.

"I didn't hurt my leg, Rhydian."

"I know; which is why you shouldn't get used to this." Rhydian said to her. They sat down in the middle of the floor as Maddy's parents sat on the sofa and Mrs Vaughn perched in the armchair.

"Would anyone mind if I start?" Mrs Vaughn asked.

"Go ahead." Emma nodded.

"Okay. Rhydian, the care worker has been in touch and there's a slight problem in the adoption process." Rhydian was about to say something, but she stopped him before carrying on. "They're saying that the four of us still don't spend quite enough time together as a family. However, I've come up with a solution which I can put across to you, but if you're not okay with it we can always work something else out."

"So, what is it?" Rhydian asked.

"Basically, you can see Maddy outside of school for up to two consecutive days at a time, and then the next day is spent with Ollie, Joe and I as 'family' time. I know you don't like it being called that, but that's the official name for it that they're using. Also, that has to include at least one day of two of the weekends each month. It's not permanent, it's just until they let me adopt you. Once that's happened, you'll have much more freedom and checkups from the social worker won't be anywhere near as frequent if you don't want them to be. I got them to agree to that by saying you would want us to have a bit more space to adapt to the sudden change of it all."

"But it won't have changed that much." Rhydian said confused.

"Don't complain, Rhydian. It worked and I got them to back off." Mrs Vaughn told him. "I know you hate those random social worker drop-ins. You're always saying you wish they let you know in advance."

"I didn't think they were allowed to do that." Emma said.

"They weren't supposed to, but then a social worker happened to be passing by a foster home nearby and saw the child being beaten up by his carers. Now they're dropping into homes randomly to make sure it doesn't happen. They usually drop in to us every other Thursday at around four in the afternoon."

"Okay, so basically Maddy and I need to go over our school timetables to see if there are any days in particular we hate or don't see each other much and would want more than ever to meet up afterwards." Rhydian summarised.

"Yes; just no more than two days in a row." Mrs Vaughn reminded him.

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem right now." Rhydian said. "Do you mind that, Maddy?"

"If it's what you need to get adopted then go for it." Maddy said. "I think it's quite a fair system to help you get where you need to be. At least it's not another case of us not being able to see each other at all."

"Don't even bring that up." Mrs Vaughn muttered.

"Yeah, I think that's a subject best put to bed." Dan said. "And that's probably where I should have stayed when Maddy woke up in tears that night."

"Don't even bring that up." Maddy muttered.

"I think we'd best move on." Rhydian said quickly.

"I agree." Maddy nodded. The talk continued in an amicable manner for a while (aside from the humiliation Maddy and Rhydian suffered from the subject), until Dan brought up the topic that Maddy really didn't want him to.

"I don't mind it if you want to spend a night together, but as for you, Maddy; lying on top of him like a blanket I do draw the line at."

"He was warm and comfy!" Maddy defended herself, turning red with embarrassment.

"Is your bed not comfy enough as it is?" Dan asked. "Just remember, I made it for you so think very carefully before you answer."

"You didn't make the mattress or the pillows." Maddy replied.

"If you need a new mattress and some pillows, you should have just said rather than using poor Rhydian as a cheap substitute!" Dan snapped.

"Who are you calling cheap?" Rhydian snarled. Immediately, the black veins had raced up his arms.

"Watch your hands." Maddy whispered so that only the Wolfbloods in the room would hear, praying to god that her dad would take the hint and back right the hell off. Rhydian shoved one of his hands in his pocket as Maddy put her hand on the other one, making it look like just another affectionate gesture while shielding it from Mrs Vaughn's view.

"No offense, Rhydian." Dan said quickly.

"None taken, Dan." Rhydian replied. Maddy could feel his wolf relaxing.

"Wow, you really have been a good influence." Mrs Vaughn said to Maddy. "Only a couple of months ago, he'd have chased you forever if you insulted him."

"Oh, believe me when I say it was close." Rhydian muttered.

"Even so, it's still an improvement." Mrs Vaughn said. "You've come a long way since you came to Stoneybridge, Rhydian. Something tells me that the Smiths have had more to do with that than I ever will. I was wrong to ever try and get between you and Maddy, and once again I find myself sorry for that. There were so many better ways to handle that."

"It's behind us now." Maddy told her.

"When you're the one who caused it Maddy, it can be surprisingly hard to let go." Mrs Vaughn replied.

"The longer we spend acting like our personal demons are an obstacle, the more of an obstacle they actually become." Everyone turned to look in surprise at Rhydian. No one had heard him say anything like that before."

"Are you feeling okay?" Maddy asked, placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"I actually feel great." Rhydian said. "I think you're right. I do need to start sleeping in later on Sundays." Maddy burst out laughing.

"I think you should have started sixteen years ago." Rhydian pulled her in and hugged her.

"There are a lot of things I wish I'd been able to do sooner!" he said. "Meeting you was certainly one of them."

"I love you." Maddy muttered, nuzzling into his neck. Just then, a soft click snapped her out of the moment. She whirled round to see Emma trying to hide her phone and a smile at the same time. "Please tell me you did not take a picture of that." Maddy growled.

"Sorry cub, I couldn't resist." Emma said.

"Delete it now!" Maddy looked furious.

"Watch your hands." Rhydian whispered. Maddy looked down to see black veins standing up in her hands. Quickly, she hid them in her pockets so Mrs Vaughn couldn't see them.

"We'll discuss this later." Maddy sat back down, her eyes threatening to turn yellow.

"I think everyone's getting edgy right now." Mrs Vaughn said. "How about we let the two of them go for a bit to give them a break?"

"Off you go, you two." Dan said. Without a second invitation, Maddy grabbed Rhydian by the hand and hauled him out the door. As soon as they were gone, the three adults burst out laughing.

"Do you remember when we were that age?" Emma asked. "We were just as awkward when it came to relationships as them."

"The people change, but life stays the same." Dan nodded.

"I find it odd that we hated it when our parents talked about relationships and made it quite humiliating so that my boyfriend and I knew where we stood, and here we are getting a laugh out of doing exactly the same thing." Mrs Vaughn giggled.

"We're all going to hell for this." Dan said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"How about we mention taking them to one of those relationship guidance sessions?" Emma asked. "I'm thinking one that doesn't spare any details."

"We're parents; we're not supposed to be that evil." Dan replied.

"I think it's a great idea." Mrs Vaughn said. "I didn't get Rhydian until he was fourteen, but why don't you and Dan threaten to get Maddy's baby photos out?" This time it was Dan's turn to burst out laughing and Emma's turn to object.

"There are thing your daughter isn't supposed to be and suicidal is one of them." Emma muttered.

"I don't know. I think it's a good idea." Dan argued as he pulled a book decorated in a yellow flower pattern from the newspaper rack next to him.

"If I know Maddy, she won't be as upset about the fact we're showing Rhydian her baby photos as she will be about the fact that the photos are so badly taken and he's actually looking at them. The lighting is terrible and most of them are slightly blurred. I've always believed she wanted to hang herself every time after seeing those photos." Emma said.

Line Break!

Maddy and Rhydian ran so fast through the woods that it made the trees around them blur into a sea of green. It felt like their bodies had been trapped in a bubble of humiliation that slowly disintegrated as they ran. Eventually, they felt they'd cleared their heads enough. Rhydian flopped down on his back, relaxing in the cool grass. Maddy lay down on her side next to him before he literally picked her up and pulled her close. Knowing now that he found it okay, she relaxed into his chest properly.

"I love you." Rhydian said, running his hand through her hair like it was a string of pearls.

"I love you too." Maddy muttered, feeling truly content. If she had her way, she'd use him as a pillow all the time. Just then, Rhydian was jolted into laughter as she sighed, the hot air tickling him again. That was one obstacle they'd have to overcome.

"Come here." Rhydian muttered as he took hold of her again. He adjusted his position slightly and let her head back down. Now her head rested on the left half of his chest at a comfortable angle. When she breathed out, it her head was tilted in an angle that wouldn't tickle him. As she relaxed again, Maddy realised she was feeling tired. The gentle rhythm of his heart relaxed her in the best of ways.

"Thanks, Rhydian." Maddy muttered sleepily.

"So, what do you think they'll have in store for us when we get back?" he asked.

"I just hope to god they don't get my photo album out." Maddy replied.

"I wouldn't mind that." Rhydian sniped, earning a thump in the chest from Maddy.

"I wouldn't either if the photos themselves were halfway decent." Just thinking about the dismal quality of those photos was physically painful for Maddy. "Some are blurry, the lighting was usually crap and Mum's photography skills leave much to be desired."

"So you're okay with photos of you sitting in the bath at age three being shown to your boyfriend but your complaint is the quality of them?" Rhydian couldn't wrap his head around that.

"I never said that was my only complaint." Maddy elaborated. "There's still the indecent exposure issue. I just wish that if my mum was going to show those photos off, she'd at least taken them well. She has a lot of talent, but photography isn't her strong point. In fact, saying it's her weak point doesn't cover it."

"You can be harsh at times." Rhydian said.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Maddy replied, putting on her cutest voice. (Which she suddenly realised needed a lot of work.)

"You're right, I do." Rhydian admitted. "There are a million things I could list that I love about you, so that doesn't really matter."

"It's not like you to be so mushy." Maddy said.

"It's not mushy, it's the truth." Rhydian rested his arm on her and hugged her even closer.

"The way I see it, we have two options." Maddy told him. "We can both go back and face hell or we can go to Bernie's for burgers."

"I'm not a fan of option one." Rhydian muttered.

"Bernie's it is then." Maddy said.

"Does this mean we have to get up now?" Rhydian asked.

"Nah, I'm too tired to be bothered yet." Maddy replied. Rhydian reached up and kissed her on the top of her head.

"So am I." Rhydian flopped back onto the ground. They knew they would be laying there in silence for a long while. The sunlight shone down on them, heating them perfectly. Rhydian took his hoodie off before draping it over the pair of them. This moment was absolutely perfect. The birds sung in the trees as the sunlight pierced through the tree line and bathed the flowers making them almost glow, creating a scene that could captivate a goddess. If they could keep this moment alive forever, that would make life itself worth it.

As they drifted off to sleep together, they couldn't help but wonder what direction their lives would take. Both of them knew that their futures were blank pages that could be filled only by them. It was up to them to pick the outcome they wanted and strive towards it. One thing was for certain though: their relationship was going to be different now that the adults were obsessed with boundaries.

 **End!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. As always, please remember to review. It really means a lot to hear your feedback. I may make this a trilogy but it won't be like Trouble in Paradise. It will definitely end after the third one. If you'd like to see that then once again, please review.**


End file.
